Helping Hand of Simon Magus
Medlemmer Eventyrholdet omkring Simon Magus Smith I holdet finder man lederen Simon Magus, magiker og vismand. Hans charme finder tit vej til damernes underliv, og er konstant i brug hos Simon. Ved Simon's side er William Whitemoor jr., der med hans søster Isabella Sofia Whitemoor og deres ven Richard Ravenheart udgører den stærke del af holdet. Rachel Goodman, Sorceress og medstuderende til Simon, besidder en magisk finesse der altid hjælper holdet i den svære knibe. Og så har vi Christina Quinn... som stjæler, lyver og horer sig igennem livet trods mange advarsler fra hendes medrejsende. Medhjælpere Med på vores færden, har vi fået selskab af 2 unge mennesker. Krigeren Kevin King, der er væbner for Mortimer, og paladinen Lucia Avon Mansion Her burde der være nogle billeder af vores kæmpe palæ af en bolig, samt en kort beskrivelse af indretningen, samt vores Golem butler og vores battle horrors. Campaign Melvin Well bad alle hans folk at spise frokost med ham. Han skal rejse i politisk embede, og må derfor omdirigere nogle pligter han ikke selv har muligheden for at gennemføre. Han tager da kontakt til mig, som hans ældste lærling. Jeg skal afleverer et fødselsdagsbrev til Dronningedryaden i den store skov på hans vegne. Men rejsen er lang, så jeg bestemmer mig for at bede om selskab fra mine venner. Søskendeparret Whitemoor, der vil udgøre mine bodyguards. Ravenheart, der vil kunne hjælpe med madforsyninger under rejsen, samt finde den hurtigste vej frem. (Jeg planlægger nogle små detours.) Rachel, der vil udgøre rådgiver og hjælper til at holde pøblen lidt i ørene. Uheldigvis opdager ingen Christina, der sniger sig ombord vores Karet, så hendes følge skal også ses. - Vores tur til Den Store Skov bliver kun afbrudt kort af en kamp mod en håndfuld skeletter, og et fugleskræmsel, der Hurtigt og smertefrit bliver nedkæmpet. Dont Drink The Wine! Vi sidder til middag hos Vincent Greene i Lake Valley. Lens troldmand. Mage Test. Har lavet en Defensive scroll til Rachel I gave, som jeg burger under min prøve. Der er en fejl i den ene spell, Mind Niels om det. Jeg tævede også en Manticore, som jeg vil tværer i de andres ansigt fra tid og evighed. Som sidste ting fik jeg min Familiar. Min lille Kardinal, der nok Vi har siden hjulpet en lokal købmand med at ”befri” ham fra en handel med en Hag, der krævede hans førstefødte. Vi hjalp hende med at lave pandekager i 2-3dage (Og jeg totale hit that thing). Som tak fik vi en Gorgonhide armor til Richard, en fløjte med Sleep og en Amulet med et øje (True Seeing). Fra købmanden fik vi skødet til en Mansion, der desværre er beboet af 26 Battle Horrors og en ukendt beboer i kælderen. Den ukendte beboer viser sig at være den tidligere ejers lærling, og hendes ægtefælle. De har ”bosat” sig i manor’en efter lang tid som diplomatisk troldmand i Kandor. Vi har siden reddet en Paladin: Lucia Avon, der har slået følge med os, samt fået Mortimers væbner, Kevin King. Til hjælp mod de mange BattleHorrors har vi fået hjælp af Thomas Owl, der har givet os en Scroll med Geas Quest, Permanency og Polymorph any object. Den skal bruges til at skabe en Stone Golem, der skal tæve de mange horrors. Der viser sig også at være noget lusket ved vores ”værtinde”, da vi bliver advaret i et anonymt brev. Master Bedroom… Lookie Lookie. OMSKRIVES VÆK FRA JEG-PERSON! Vi har efterfølgende fået reddet en handelskvinde fra en wyvern, reddet en handelsmands førstefødte fra en hag, været på skattejagt efter guldæg. Gruppekasse Den følgende liste er en samlet fælles bestanddel af Simon Magus og hans hjælpende hænders udstyr. :Chainmail +3 :Dagger +2 :Dagger +3 :Elephant Statue. :Horn of Yeti: 2 Charges. Kan hidkalde en yeti til ens undsætning. Kan muligvis kun bruges i de nordlige bjerge. :Ring of protection +2 (Udlånt til Lucia Avon) :Ring of Fire resistance :Bracers of Defense AC:4 Kategori:Helping Hand of Simon Magus Kategori:Eventyrhold